Wabasha County, Minnesota
Wabasha County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota, founded in 1849 . As of 2010, the population was 21,676. Its county seat is Wabasha . Wabasha County is part of the Rochester, MN Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.49%) is land and (or 4.51%) is water. Major highways Lakes *These lakes are located within the Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge **Cross Lake **Half Moon Lake **Maloney Lake **McCarthy Lake **Peterson Lake **Robinson Lake Adjacent counties *Pepin County, Wisconsin (northeast) *Buffalo County, Wisconsin (east) *Winona County (southeast) *Olmsted County (south) *Goodhue County (west, northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census of 2000, there were 21,610 people, 8,277 households, and 5,876 families residing in the county. The population density was 41 people per square mile (16/km²). There were 9,066 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.97% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.62% from other races, and 0.45% from two or more races. 1.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 53.3% were of German, 11.1% Norwegian, 7.3% Irish and 5.0% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 8,277 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.80% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 27.10% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,117, and the median income for a family was $50,480. Males had a median income of $33,053 versus $24,316 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,664. About 4.10% of families and 6.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.00% of those under age 18 and 9.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † These cities lie partly within Goodhue County. ‡ A part of Minneiska extends into Winona County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wabasha County, Minnesota *Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge References External links *Wabasha-Kellogg (Minnesota) Convention and Visitors Bureau *Wabasha County government's website *Wabasha County Health and Demographic Data *GenWeb - Wabasha County *- Bio's and history from 1884 *- Bio's and history from 1920 Category:Wabasha County, Minnesota Category:Rochester, Minnesota metropolitan area Category:Minnesota counties on the Mississippi River Category:Wabasha County, Minnesota